JP-S60-068284-U, for example, discloses a self-driving power window apparatus (self-driving closure device) having a window regulator, of which a motor for opening and closing the window glass is fixed on the window glass. In the self-driving power window apparatus, the motor is displaced in accordance with the opening and closing operation of the window glass, so that the motor is energized via a flexible cable that connects the motor with a power source provided at a side of a vehicular door.
The opening and closing operations of the power window displaces the position of the motor, so that a length of the cable is determined to follow the motor even when the motor is most apart from the power source. In this manner, a distance between the motor and the power source changes in accordance with the opening and closing operation of the window glass, and a slack and sag of the cable increases as the motor comes closer to the power source. Accordingly, in an installation of the power window apparatus in the vehicular door, it is necessary to take the slack of the cable into account to prevent not only the window regulator but also the cable from interfering with other members.
Generally, the cable used for energizing the motor is a bundle of a plurality of lead wires, which is covered by a coating and has an approximately round cross-section. The cable with this construction can bend in any directions, so that it is difficult to limit the slack or the sag of the cable within a specific range of space. Accordingly, it is necessary to position the power window apparatus apart from other mechanisms to prevent the cable from interfering with the other mechanisms, to hinder the vehicular door from being downsized.